Happy Mother's Day
by DUO-MRF
Summary: A story on mother's day...


**A/N…**

**CID-ABHI/Lavanya, **dear this the birthday gift of yours from my side…

As yesterday was Mother's day, so I thought to give you people a story related to that day… I tried to post the one yesterday but because of having no internet service I could not do so...

An apology from my side in advance if any of word will hurt anyone…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

Daya was sitting in Quails and was pressing the car's horn again and again with his full strength… Abhijeet hurriedly locked the main door and sat beside him, angrily…

Daya while reversing the Quails: Kya yar Boss kitna time laity ho tum wasey…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya mujhy na bohut ghussa aaya hua hai, chup ho k gari drive karo nahin tou main tumhien aaj bohut bura peet dun ga, bata raha hun main…

Daya hiding his smile: Kyun Boss easa kya kia main ny…?

Abhijeet annoyingly: Haan jaisy tujhy tou kuch pata hi nahin hai na… sara ghar ulta ker daita hai subha taiyar hoty hoye, kitni baar kaha hai k time py utha ker lekin sahab sunty kahan hain kisi ki aur jb main ghar theek ker raha hota hun tou gari mein ja k, horn baja baja k puri society ko srr py utha laita hai… aagy sy aik k baad dosra horn dia na tou tujhy drive nahin kerny dun ga bilkul samjha…

Daya shrugging his shoulders: Boss ab tum pehly horn py hi aa jaya karo tou main dosra dun ga hi nahin na…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Aagy sy dy k daikh dosra horn phir main tujhy dikhaon ga uss ka natija…

Daya in smile: Boss pehly hi itny pyar sy keh daity tou main pehly hi maan jata na…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme anger and then nodding disappointedly moved his gaze outside and soon they reached in the Bureau doing light chit-chats…

Bureau…

DUO were about to enter inside the Bureau when stopped on door-step, hearing some voices from inside…

Vivek hurriedly: Arrey Freddy sir mairi baat tou sun'ny na aap…

Freddy annoyingly: Daikh Vivek main ny mana ker dia tou mana ker dia… Main nahin jaon ga tairy sath samjha…

Vivek: Lekin sir yeh tou batain na k aap mairy sath jaien gy kyun nahin…?

Freddy angrily: Kyun k main tujhy achy sy janta hun… Tairi zaroor iss sb mein koe chal hai, mujhy nahin phasna ab ki baar bilkul bhi… Pichli baar jb tairy sath gaya tha shopping py, tu ny pata nahin Manisha ko kya kya bata dia aur mujhy pura hafta ghar ka khana naseeb nahin hua…

Vivek casually: Main ny tou sirf itna kaha tha k aap ny uss restaurant mein lunch k doran bola tha k waesa mazedar Chicken-Manchurian aap ny pehly kabhi nahin khaya…

Freddy in extreme anger: Tu ny easa bola Manisha ko… Tu koe BBC news hai jo tujhy mairi hr khabr ja k Manisha ko daini hoti hai haan…

Vivek: Sir easey hi mun sy nikal gaya tha…

Freddy: Tairy mun sy nikalny wali yeh aadat mujhy bohut mehngi perti hai, main bilkul nahin ja raha tairy sath bs final hai yeh…

Vivek sadly: Kash maira bhi koe dost hota Abhijeet sir jaisa jo mairi ghalti ko aaram sy maaf ker daita, (sighing heavily…) lekin khair…

And he turned to go when Freddy angrily: Acha bach'chu tujhy Abhijeet sir jaisa dost chahiye tou pehly khud Daya sir jaisa bn na aur aik baat bata dun k jitni dant Daya sir ko perti hai na Abhijeet sir sy itni tou kabhi mujhy ACP sir sy nahin pari hunh…

Vivek hurriedly: Haan tou aap bhi dant lo na mujhy lekin bs mairy sath gift lainy tou chalo na…

Freddy angrily: Main bilkul nahin jaon ga… main na tujhy aik idea daita hun, tu na Abhijeet sir ko ly k ja sa…

Vivek cutting him in shock: Arrey sir kya bol rahy ho… Rehny doo mujhy nahin jana kisi shopping py…

Freddy teasingly: Kyun Vivek tujhy tou Abhijeet sir jaisa dost chahiye na tou aik baar ja k daikh na unn k sath… (stressing…) akela…

Vivek: Sir aap na hamari larai ka badla iss tarhan na lien mujh sy… Aap ko yaad nahin hai kya k pichli baar jb shopping py gaye thy tou Abhijeet sir ko uss aadmi py kitna ghussa aa gaya tha js ny hamari gari k peechy apni gari khari ker di thi woh tou shukr hai Daya sir sath mein thy tou unhon ny sir ko uss waqt shant kerwaya lekin baad mein Daya sir ko sahi dant pari thi Abhijeet sir sy… Ager ab ki baar bhi easi koe situation aa gae tou, rehny dien mujhy nahin jana Abhijeet sir k sath akely, mairy tou uss din hi hath paon thandy ho gaye thy…

Freddy in smile: Acha theek hai ab ja k kaam complete ker lo, ager koe case report na hua tou lunch break mein chalon ga tumhary sath gift lainy, theek hai na…

Vivek in big smile hugged him tightly: Thank you sir, mujhy pata tha aap maan jao gy…

Freddy smilingly patted his back and when they got separate found DUO standing in front of him and looking them in smile…

Freddy and Vivek hurriedly: Good morning sir…

DUO in smile: Good morning…

Daya smilingly: Kya baat hai Vivek, yeh itna pyar ks khushi mein aa raha hai aaj…?

Vivek in smile: Woh sir Freddy sir mairy sath gift lainy k liye jany k liye maan gaye hain…

Abhijeet in confusion: Gift… Kisi dost ki birthday hai kya…?

Vivek excitedly: Nahin sir birthday nahin hai, aaj Mother's day hai tou mujhy mairi mummy k liye gift laina hai…

Abhijeet nodded and then went towards his desk silently… Daya silently looked Abhijeet going away and taking deep breath turned towards them again…

Daya to Vivek: Chalo lunch break mein chaly jana gift lainy…

Vivek nodded in smile and moved towards his desk…

Freddy approached him silently and: Sir, Abhijeet sir…

Daya in smile just patted his shoulder and moved towards his desk and Freddy too made his way towards his desk… Soon ACP sir too joined them and they all remained in Bureau till noon, when in noon Daya approached Abhijeet and…

Daya: Boss chalo lunch nahin kerna kya…?

Abhijeet while sitting with closed eyes: Daya tum ker lo yar, maira bilkul dil nahin chah raha…

Daya grabbing his hand: Abhi chalo, mujhy bhook lagi hai aur mairy liye tumhien bhi khana ho ga, chalo utho…

Abhijeet looked him and sighing heavily moved with him towards the canteen… Abhijeet was sitting on chair, gazing at table silently when Daya joined him soon…

Daya forwarding his food tray: Chalo Abhi shuru karo nahin tou thanda ho jaye ga yeh…

Abhijeet silently: Vivek kitna khush hai na aaj k din ko ly k, uss k paas maa hain jn k sath woh yeh din celebrate…

And he stopped in mid with a lump in his throat… Daya just looked him silently for few moments and then without saying anything, just stood up and grabbing his wrist moved out from the canteen and then from the Bureau… In all that, Abhijeet did not even once try to stop him or to ask anything from him… Daya asked Abhijeet to sit inside the Quails and he himself moved back in the Bureau…

In ACP sir's Cabin…

Daya entered inside the cabin Safter getting the permission…

ACP sir: Haan Daya kya baat hai…?

Daya: Sir woh mujhy mairy aur Abhi k liye half-leave chahiye thi…

ACP sir: Kyun…?

Daya taking deep breath: Sir aaj Mother's day hai…

ACP sir looked him and silently: Abhijeet kahan hai…?

Daya: Neechy baitha hai, ussy thori dair akela chorna behter laga mujhy…

ACP nodded and: Theek hai Daya jao aur kal aa jana phir…

Daya in smile: Thank you sir aur sir hamary mobiles on hi hoon gy, ager koe bhi…

ACP sir cutting him in smile: Daya jao tum, iss sy pehly k main apna irada badal dun…

Daya nodded in smile and moved out from there after thanking him again… Daya reached in parking and found Abhijeet sitting silently with closed eyes while resting his head on head-rest… Daya without saying anything just sat on driving seat and drove off from there… In all that DUO did not have any word with each other… After around half an hour Daya parked the Quails…

Daya turning towards Abhijeet: Abhi chalo…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and found a shopping mall in front of him…

Abhijeet in confusion: Yahan kyun laye ho mujhy Daya… Mujhy tou laga hum ghar ja rahy hain…

Daya while opening his side's car door: Bahir niklo phir batata hun…

Abhijeet got down from the Quails and then moved with Daya inside the mall… DUO entered inside and Daya started looking around when a sales-man approached them…

Sales-man: Sir, may I help you…?

Daya in smile: Yeah sure please… Actually aaj Mother's day hai and we want to buy some items for our mothers, will you please guide us…?

Abhijeet looked him in shock while the sales-man in smile: Sure sir… (signaling to one side…) This side please…

Daya smilingly: Oooh thanks yar…

Sales-man nodded in smile while Daya moved towards that side, grabbing Abhijeet's wrist who was standing there in shock and confusion…

Daya after entering inside that phase: Chalo Boss daikho kya kuch lien…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya yeh kya mazak hai, dimagh ghoom gaya hai kya tumhara… Gift ly k dien gy kisy hum, haan…

Daya while taking out a card from the stand: Boss jaldi ker lo phir nikalna bhi hai, baad mein na kehna k yeh bhi laina tha, woh reh gaya waghaira waghaira…

And he moved from there and started seeing different _sarries _of decent colors which were having graceful and soft prints on them and Abhijeet seeing him busy, too started selecting different items related to Mother's day… DUO got busy in their shopping for around an hour and then after having their lunch, came back in the parking with many shopping bags…

Abhijeet placing the shopping bags on back seats happily: Daya, sach yar shopping mein iss sy zada maza mujhy pehly kabhi nahin aaya…

Daya in smile while starting the Quails: Boss abhi tou adha maza lia hai, abhi adha maza laina baki hai…

Abhijeet excitedly: Daya ab hum kahan ja rahy hain…?

Daya smilingly: Boss woh surprise hai tumhary liye, abhi suspense nahin reveal ker sakta main…

Abhijeet forcing him: Daya bata dy na, maira acha bhai nahin hai kya tu…

Daya naughtily: Nahin…

Abhijeet angrily: Daikhna Daya main bhi na zaroor badla lun ga tujh sy iss baat ka…

Daya sadly: Boss tum apny choty bhai sy badla lo gy, kitni buri baat hai…

Abhijeet teasingly: Haan aur tu jo mujhy nahin bata raha aur maira kehna nahin suun raha woh sb buri baat nahin hai, hai na…

Daya winking him: Boss main tu chota hun na tou…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Haan tou tujhy mafi hai kuch bhi kerny ki hunh…

Daya smiled and continued driving while Abhijeet closed his eyes again… After sometime, Daya parked the Quails again and…

Daya: Lo Boss, pohanch gaye hum…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards the building present in front of him and he read the bill-board as OLD-AGED HOME… Abhijeet turned towards Daya in shock…

Daya while grabbing the bags: Rishi ka dost run ker raha hai issy, uss ny baat ker li hai, raat tk rukny ki permission mil gae hai, aa jao acha feel karo gy tum…

Abhijeet taking deep breath stepped down from the Quails and while grabbing bags from the back-seat, moved inside the building with Daya…

Daya after entering inside to peon: Humain Mr. Abhay sy milna hai… Unhien kaho k Mr. Rishi k friends aaye hain, hamari unn sy baat ho…

And before he complete his talk, a man came out from a room and moved towards them…

Abhay while shaking hands with both: Hello, I am Abhay… Main aap logon ka hi wait ker raha tha… Rishi ny bataya tha aap logon k aany ka, aaien please office mein chalty hain…

DUO nodded and then went with him towards his office… After coming inside and getting seated…

Abhay while grabbing receiver: Chae ya coffee…?

Abhijeet: Nahin please Abhay inn formalities ki bilkul zarort nahin hai, hum abhi lunch ker k hi aa rahy hain…

Abhay in smile: OK phir juice hi enjoy ker laity hain…

And after asking for three juices, Abhay placed the receiver back and turned completely towards DUO…

Abhay smilingly: Rishi ny bataya k aap log aaj ka din mairi family k sath spend kerna chahty hain…

Daya in smile: G, iss sy aap ki policies py tou koe effect nahin aaye ga na…?

Abhay: Nahin Daya it's perfectly fine in fact mujhy bohut acha laga k aap log inn sy milna chahty hain, inn logon k liye bhi thora change ho jaye ga… lekin main aap logon ko yeh zaroor bata dun k shaid aap logon ko yahan kuch sakht rawaye bhi brdasht kerny parien…

Abhijeet confusingly: Matlab…?

Same time the door got knocked and peon after placing the juice glasses went outside again…

Abhay joining the conversation from where it got disturbed: Matlab yeh Abhijeet k yahan koe bhi apni khushi sy nahin reh raha, kisi ki koe majboori aur kisi ki koe… kisi ko ghar sy nikal dia gaya tou kisi ny ghar walon k rawaiyon sy tang aa ker khud hi ghar chor dia aur kisi ko unn k apni olad koe jhoot ya bahana ker k yahan chor gae… bohut si unginat kahaniyan milien gien aap logon ko yahan aur ab inn ki takleef ya frustration easey hi nikalti hai, kabhi kabhi tou mujhy bhi dant per jati hai… Aap log please inn k sath pyar sy zaroor paish aaiye ga lekin uss mein sympathy na ho please…

Abhijeet in assuring tone: Hum dihan rakhien gy hr baat ka aur hum bhi tou daikhen na k maa ki dant kaisi hoti hai…

Daya forwarding the bags: Abhay hum yeh kuch gifts laye thy inn k liye, yeh please aap dy daina inhien kyun k hamara daina shaid inhien acha na lagy…

Abhay smilingly: Daya shaid main ny aap ko zada hi dara dia hai, yeh gifts aap khud hi daina inhien, aaien please…

DUO nodded and then moved with him towards the main hall… They entered inside the hall and found many mothers sitting there and having casual talks but all faces very saying too many stories…

Mother-01: Kyun Abhay baita, hamari tadad mein izafa hony wala hai kya…?

And with that all turned their attentions towards the entrance of main hall… DUO looked at all faces and…

Abhay in smile: Nahin maa, yeh mairy dost hain easey hi aap sy milny aaye hain…

Mother-02: Easey hi milny nahin aata yahan koe… Daikhny aaien hoon gy k yahan inn ki maon ki jagah bhi ban sakti hai ya kisi aur centre mein jaien…

Abhay was about to say something when Abhijeet pressed his hand while shooking his head… Abhay nodded and then left from there after patting his shoulder…

Abhijeet stepped inside and then turned towards Daya and found him looking at one direction, Abhijeet followed his gaze and found a mother sitting near room's window looking outside silently, it seemed that she was waiting for someone… Abhijeet sighed heavily and moved back towards him and pressed his shoulder and Daya came back in reality… He looked towards Abhijeet who silently wiped off his tear… Daya gave him a small smile with a node and Abhijeet after patting his cheek moved inside and Daya silently made his way towards that mother who was sitting there in window… The mothers were looking all that in silence…

Mother-03 calling Abhijeet: Baita yahan kyun aaye ho tum…? Tum logon ko yahan nahin aana chahiye tha… Yahan sawaye dukh aur takleef k tumhien aur kuch nahin mily ga aur hr maa apny bach'chon ko inn cheezon sy dour rakhna chahti hai baita…

Abhijeet while sitting near her feet, on floor: Hum tou yahan maaon ka ashirwad lainy aaye hain… (and then signaling towards that mother…) maa g woh koun hain aur easey wahan kyun baithi hain…?

Mother-04: Khushfehmi ki dunia mein rehny wali aik maa hai… Yahan sb maaien shuru mein easi hi hoti hain, uss khirki mein kabhi main bhi baithi thi, hum sb baithien thien wahan… Iss ka naam Siksha hai, doo hafty pehly iss ka baita issy bahir betha k chala gaya yeh keh ker k yeh uss k dost ka ghar hai woh thori dair yahan baithien, woh meethai ka dab'ba lana bhool gaya hai, woh ly k aata hai… doo hafty ho gaye aur woh meethai ka dab'ba nahin kharid paya… lekin iss ka yeh guman khatam hi nahin hota k woh wapis na aany k liye gaya hai, hum sb ny kitna samjhaya hai issy yahan tk k (signaling towards mother-01…) Mamta ny tou 100 rupay ki shart bhi laga li aur Siksha ny bohut vishwas sy uss ki shart maan bhi li… sach baita kabhi kabhi bohut dil kerta hai k iss maa ka vishwas na tooty lekin yahan per tou sb maaon ka vishwas shaid hota hi tootny k liye hai…

Daya was standing beside mother Siksha from long and following her gaze, he too was looking at the entrance gate… At last after gathering energy, he silently spread a _shawl _on her shoulders and while sitting beside her…

Daya softly: Maa g…!

Mother Siksha looked towards him for few moments and then spreading hand on his head, she silently stood up and after giving a note of 100 rupees to mother Mamta, she left the room while wrapping the _shawl_ around her shoulders…

There was a complete silence in the hall for few moments when…

Mother Mamta looking at that currency note, in tease smile: Bs yeh hoti hai aakhir mein aik maa ki sari zindagi ki tapasiya ki keemt…

And throwing the note on floor, she too left from there…

A mother moved towards Daya who was sitting in the same posture while staring the floor… She silently sat beside him and…

Mother-05: Tumhari maa nahin hai na… (Daya looked her with teary eyes… Mother-05 in smile…) Tum kitni dair Siksha k peechy khary rahy, himmet jama kerty rahy ussy pukarny ki aur jb pukara tou tumhari pukar ny bata dia k tum ny iss aik lafz ko bolny mein itna samey kyun lia…

Daya while trying to make his voice normal: Aap yahan kaisy…?

Mother-05 softly: Bs tum logon jaisy baity nahin thy na mairy jinhien maa k ashirwad ki chah ho… Woh barey ho gaye tou aqal aa gae aur jb ghar shift kia tou ghar ki faltu cheezon ko kabariye ko dy dia aur maa ko yahan iss centre mein, shaid kabariye ny bhi itni faltu cheez lainy sy inkaar ker dia tha…

Daya in extreme pain just hid that mother in his arms and the mother started crying in low voice, feeling the touch of a son's strong arms…

Abhijeet wiping his tears turned towards mother-04 and: Maa g aap yahan kaisy…? Aap ka bhi baita…

Mother-04 cutting him in strong tone: Nahin baita, maira baita tou bohut aadersh aur mujh sy bohut mohabbat kerny wala hai… Main ny ghar khud apni marzi sy chora… Ghar mein mairi wajah sym airy baity aur bahu mein hr waqt jhagra rehta tha, mairi bahu mujhy ghar mein rakhna nahin chahti thi, ussy purani cheezien pasand nahin thien tou bs aik din jb maira baita office kaam py gaya main chup chap ghar sy nikal gae aur phir train mein baith ker Kanpur sy yahan Mumbai aa gae… Abhay mairi saheli ka baita hai tou mujhy pata tha k woh yeh centre chila raha hai tou main bhi uss ki maaon mein shamil ho gae bs…

Abhijeet in low tone: Abhay ny kabhi aap k yahan hony ka bataya nahin kya aap k baity ko…?

Mother-04: Nahin, main ny ussy mairi kasam dy k mana ker dia hai kyun k ab main bhi wapis nahin jana chahti…

Abhijeet looking her: Aap ko aap ka baita yaad nahin aata kya…?

Mother-04: Aata hai, kabhi kabhi tou bohut zada aata hai tou bs ghar k number py call kerwa laity hun yahan mojood kisi aur maa sy aur us ski aawaz suun k dil ko tasali ho jati hai…

Abhijeet silently: Uss ny kabhi aap ko dhondny ki koshish nahin ki kya…?

Mother-04: Baita dhondny ka faida tb hota hai jb koe milna chahy ab ager koe milna hi na chahy tou dhondny wala bhi kuch nahin ker sakta… Main ghar sy aany sy pehly uss k liye aik chit'thi chor aai thi, main ny ussy mairi kasam di thi k woh bahu ko kuch nahin kahy ga aur mairy liye apna ghar kharab nahin karey ga, mujhy jb lootna ho ga main loot aaon gi, mujhy dhondny ka koe faida nahin hai, iss liye uss ny ager koshish ki bhi ho gi tou bhi koe faida nahin hua ho ga…

Abhijeet signaling towards a mother, who was lying on the bed and was looking in her late eighties…

Abhijeet: Maa g inn ko bhi koe chor gaya kya yahan…?

Mother-06: Pata nahin yeh olad kyun bhool jati hai k kabhi yeh bhi easey hi bebas hua kerty thy, jb na inhien khana aata tha, na pehn'nana, na chalna aur na bolna… Yahan tk k yeh apni takleef bhi nahin bata sakty thy tb hum ny tou inhien kisi anat-ashram k hawaly nahin kia tha… Apny kaleejy sy laga k rakha tha, sardiyon ki raat ko jb yeh bister gila kerty thy tou hum inhien khushk jagah py sula ker khud inn ki jaghon py sotien thien aur yehi olad jb jawan aur takatwar ho jati hai aur hum borhy tou hum inn per bojh bn jaty hain aur hum tou itny bebas hain k palat ker inhien koe bd-dua bhi nahin dy sakty kyun k aakhur ko olad tou hamari hi hain na…

And she just moved away from there, towards the mother who was lying on that bed… Abhijeet silently just kept her going away when…

Mother-07: Bohut jawani mein vidhwah ho gae thi yeh aur 3 baiton ka sath tha… bara baita tb 5 saal ka tha aur sb sy chota baita dhai-maah [2-1/5] ka… Sari zindagi apny bach'chon k liye guzar di, aur jb woh kisi kabil ho gaye tou issy yahan chor gaye yeh keh k k yeh nafsiyati mareeza hai, unn ki life mein bohut interfere kerti hai aur iss ki wajah sy unn ki zindigi disturb ho rahi hai…

Abhijeet taking deep breath moved towards mother-02 and forwarding a _sarrie_: Maa g yeh main aap k liye laya hun please…

Mother-02 looked towards him for few moments and then moved her gaze towards the _sarrie_ and silently grabbed that and spreading her hand on that: Mairi baiti bhi mairy liye easey hi tohfy lati thi, bohut pyar kerti thi mujh sy… (in wet tone…) phir uss ki shadi ho gae aur woh chali gae, mairy baity ny mujh sy angotha lagwaya aik kagaz per aur phir mairy samny mairi baiti ko phone py bol dia k maa nahin rahi, mrr gae maa… (in tears…) mujhy yahan chor gaya… khud nahin rakh sakta tha tou na rakhta, mairi baiti sy tou easey na bolta, pata nahin kya beeti ho gi uss py… saat sumander paar chali gae na woh shadi ho k aa bhi nahin saki mairy antim-sanskar py…

And she burst out in tears and Abhijeet immediately hugged her tightly with teary eyes…

DUO remained there for long hours, talking with them and giving them time to expel out a part of their unbearable pain… They gave the gifts the bought for them and then took dinner with them while telling them about themselves… After dinner…

Abhijeet silently approached Daya and found him standing on the door, which got opened in the back-side lawn…

Abhijeet pressing his shoulder: Yahan kyun khary ho Daya, ander aa jao na…

Daya silently: Abhijeet olad easi herket kerty hoye yeh kyun bhool jati hai k aaj jo kuch woh apny parents k sath ker rahy hain kal ko unn ki olad wohi sb kuch unn k sath bhi ker sakti hai…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Shaid iss liye k uss waqt taqak unn k paas hoti hai aur taqat ka nasha unhien apni zaat sy aagy sochny hi nahin daita aur jb iss haqeeqt sy unn ka samna hota hai tb tk unn k hath main kuch bhi nahin rehta… na hi maa, baap ki duain aur na hi olad ka sath aur easi oladon ko tou shaid burhapy mein koe Abhay bhi nahin milta jo unhien sahara dy sakey purey aadersh aur sam'man k sath…

Daya looking him: Boss hum phir aaien gy na yahan please…

Abhijeet in smile: Haan Daya zaroor aaien gy… Maa, baap k naam koe aik din ker dainy sy baki sbb dinon per sy unn ka haq nahin uth jata… Yeh din tou hum jaison k liye hota hai k jinhien maa, baap k naam ki chaon nahin mili woh bhi iss din uss ehsas ko mehsos ker sakien aur jn k paas hain woh apny parents ki kadar kairen iss sy pehly k bohut dair ho jaye… (patting his shoulder…) chalo Daya ab chalty hain warna subha late ho jaien gy…

Daya trying to resist: Boss please bs thori dair aur…

Abhijeet softly: Daya time daikho raat k noo [09:00] bj rahy hain, kafi raat ho gae hai aur phir inhien bhi sona ho ga na please…

Daya nodding understandably: Haan Abhi theek keh rahy ho tum, mujhy khayal hi nahin raha time ka… Humain nikalna chahiye ab…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and DUO moved inside again and after meeting with the mothers again, they thanked them for their company and taking their blessings and promising to see them again they moved out from there…

Abhay came along them to see them off…

Abhijeet while shaking and with Abhay: Thanks Abhay, humain sach mein bohut acha laga yahan aa k…

Abhay in smile: You are always welcome here…

Daya too thanked him and after bidding bye to him, DUO left from there… Feeling Daya's silence…

Abhijeet: Daya pehly beach py chalien… Ghar jany ka dil nahin ker raha maira…

Daya nodded him in smile and moved towards beach and after reaching there, they parked the Quails at one side and sat on a rock silently…

Abhijeet initiated: Tujhy yeh idea kaisy aaya Daya…?

Daya looking at tides: Bachpan mein yehi kerta tha main…

Abhijeet looked him for few moments silently and pressed his hand softly…

Daya taking deep breath: 5th standard mein tha main, jb aik educational trip k liye humain school sy bahir ly k gaye aik dosry school mein… unn logon ka koe function tha uss din aur hum logon ko bhi hall mein ly gaye, uss rooz Mother's day tha aur woh ussi din ko celebrate ker rahy thy… dramas thy, debates thien, poems thien kafi kuch tha… hum sb bach'chy bohut khamoshi sy woh sb sunty rahy aur phir wapis aa gaye… pata nahin kyun lekin main apny room mein jany k bajaye, lawn k aik khamosh kony mein chala gaya, mairi favourite place hoti thi woh, wahan aik pooda tha main uss sy apni hr baat share kerta tha… Uss din bhi bs uss sy baatien ker raha tha k kisi ny mairy kandhy py hath rakh dia… Main drr k jaldi sy mura tou wahan sister Marry kharien thein…

**Flash-Back…**

Sister Marry wiping his tears: What happened my son…? Kyun rota hai tum…?

Daya looking down: Nothing madam…

Sister Marry softly: Tum aaj bahir gaya tha na… Kuch bola kya koe tum ko…?

Daya in low tone: Nahin kisi ny kuch nahin kaha…

Sister Marry cupping his face: Phir kyun rota hai tum… Hum ko nahin bataye ga kya…?

Tear fell from Daya's eye and he just hugged her tightly in tears… Sister Marry silently kept rubbing his back…

Daya in teary tone: Madam hamary paas maa kyun nahin hai…?

Sister Marry while creasing his hair: Js reason sy madam Jenny k paas child nahin hai…

Daya while separating looked her in confusion and: Kya matlab madam…?

Sister Marry in soft smile: My child life easi hi hai… Bohut sarey parents hain jn k paas children nahin aur bohut sarey children hain jn k paas parents nahin… So they both should do an agreement between them…

Daya wiping his tears: Kaisa agreement…?

Sister Marry caringly: Tum ko parents chahiye aur unn ko children chahiye so you both can fulfil eachothers' need and wish, (pressing his cheek…) what you think little angel…

Daya in smile: I think Sunil has taken my colors, so I should find him first…

Sister Marry in smile patted his back and Daya ran out from there in search of Sunil…

**Present…**

Daya was wearing a smile on his lips: Abhi uss din main ny yeh seekh lia k zindagi mein sb ko sb kuch nahin milta tou hamary paas jo hai ussy value kerna chahiye aur jitna bhi hai uss share kerna chahiye… (looking towards Abhijeet…) uss din main ny aur Sunil ny mil k Mother's day ka card banaya, ussy decprate kia aur madam Jenny ko dy k aaye… Woh bohut zada khush hue thien tb aur humain chocolate di thi as gift… (looking at tides again…) uss din realize hua k kabhi kabhi hamara koe chota sa gesture bhi kisi ko bohut zada khushi dy daita hai… Uss k baad sy hr Mother's day hum madam Jenny k sath celebrate kerty thy aur madam ko bhi hamara intizar rehta tha… (taking deep breath…) aaj tumhien itna udas aur depress daikh k phir sy sister Marry ki baatien yaad aa gaien aur bs khayal aaya k kafi saalon sy yeh din celebrate nahin kia tou iss baar ker hi laity hain… (turning towards Abhijeet…) acha laga na tumhien…?

Abhijeet in silence just hugged him as much tightly as he could… Daya in smile just wrapped him in his arms tightly… After sometime they got separate…

Abhijeet while standing: Ghar chalien, kafi enjoy ker lia aaj…

Daya nodded in smile and forwarding his hand towards him: Uthao…

Abhijeet smiled and grabbing his hand, pulled him up and DUO in smiles made their way towards their home with pleased minds and souls…

**LAB'BON PY USS K KABHI BD-DUA NAHIN AATI…**

**BS EK MAA HAI, JO MUJH SY KABHI KHAFA NAHIN HOTI…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Treat your parents in a way you want to be treated from your children… Take care you all… :)


End file.
